1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoresist resin composition, a method of forming a photoresist pattern, and a method of manufacturing a display substrate using the photoresist resin composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photoresist resin composition capable of improving fluidity and coating stability, a method of forming a photoresist pattern, and a method of manufacturing a display substrate using the photoresist resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a display substrate, a counter substrate, a display panel and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the counter substrate. The display substrate includes a plurality of pixel areas defined by gate lines, and data lines crossing the gate lines. A switching device is disposed in each of the pixel areas. An overcoating layer is disposed on the pixel areas to insulate the gate and data lines and/or to planarize a surface of the display substrate. The overcoating layer is formed by coating a photoresist resin composition using a spin coater and by curing the photoresist resin composition.
A conventional photoresist resin composition has relatively low fluidity, i.e., ability to flow over a desired surface, and relatively low coating stability. Thus, when an overcoating layer is formed using the conventional photoresist resin composition, the flatness of the exposed surface of the overcoating layer is reduced (i.e., surface roughness of the coated resist increases). An LCD apparatus having the overcoating layer has problems, such as defects having slanted line shapes on a display screen.